


More Than One First

by demaurellant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: But really they're verse, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lucas, bottom eliott, lucas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demaurellant/pseuds/demaurellant
Summary: "Lucas, there's no one that can do it better than you.""You're my boyfriend, of course you have to say that.""No, you idiot, there can't be anyone who can do it better than you because there hasn't been anyone else I've wanted to do this with."--Lucas' first time on top is not the only first.Awkward, fluffy, first time smut featuring insecure Lucas and the most patient boyfriend Eliott. That's literally it.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253





	More Than One First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this sort of thing has already been written but I stan a versatile couple enough to ignore the fact that I haven't written for a fandom in ten years and have written smut precisely never so...
> 
> Set somewhere in season 4 before they moved in together and evolved into the confident domestic husbands they're turning out to be in season 5.

Lucas wasn't entirely sure what prompted him to say it beyond the fact that the thought had been drifting across his mind every so often as of late. It was a lazy Sunday morning and they had yet to leave Eliott's bed, instead exchanging slow, languid kisses paired with idly wandering hands smoothing over whatever expanse of skin they both could reach. They were still naked from the night before and both were hard but there was no desperation in their movements, no desire to rush towards any kind of literal or metaphorical climax. Nonetheless when they paused to catch their breath and Lucas leaned back from where he was sprawled practically directly on top of Eliott to soak up the sight of his boyfriend beneath him – hair a mess, skin glowing a polished gold in the light of the morning sun creeping through the curtains, body language calm and relaxed – he was once again hit with the desire to make him feel good. As good as Eliott normally made him feel. So he tucked himself against Eliott's neck, inhaled the warm scent that was uniquely Eliott's own and exhaled the words against his skin.

“I'd like to fuck you.”

And Eliott, being Eliott, wound his fingers through Lucas' hair and gave a gentle tug until he was forced to pull back and look at him again before giving that soft smile that Lucas loved so much, the one that crinkled at the corners and made his eyes go all warm, and responded simply.

“Okay.”

There was a moment of silence then as Lucas' brain struggled to comprehend what it was that it had just heard. Communication was a huge part of their relationship (it had to be given Eliott's mental health and the drama surrounding their first few months together) and Eliott had always been meticulous in making sure that it extended to sex as well, always making sure that Lucas was comfortable with whatever it was they were doing, but for some reason that particular subject had never come up. It wasn't that Lucas thought that Eliott would immediately shoot him down for asking but he had always just sort of assumed that he didn't want to – he was the one with the experience after all and so he must have had his own preferences – and if he was honest with himself he had been enjoying Eliott's skilful hands and the warm weight of him pressing him into the mattress too much to worry about it overly much.

Clearing his throat slightly Lucas sat up, shuffling back and settling himself on Eliott's thighs with his legs bracketed either side of him, so that there weren't quite so many points of contact to muddle his brain. “Did you hear what I said? I said that I-”

“Yes, Lucas, I heard you and I want you to,” Eliott interrupted, rolling his eyes slightly as he slid his hands up Lucas' thighs as high as he could reach before resting them there with his thumbs lightly ticking backwards and forwards across his skin. There must have still been some confusion lingering on Lucas' face though, despite him trying his best to squash it down, because after a moment his boyfriend felt the need to give a little huff of amusement and clarify, “I would like you to fuck me as well.”

It crossed his mind briefly to ask more questions considering Eliott hadn't even needed to stop and think about it but, really, there wasn't anything that could get much clearer than that and so Lucas leaned down just as Eliott pushed himself up onto his elbows and they met in the middle to press their lips together again with slightly renewed fervour. As usual whenever they kissed Lucas tended to lose track of time, his world narrowing solely to the feel of lips and tongue and nibbling teeth, and it was only when he felt Eliott's tongue starting to get a little more insistent and he started trying to roll them over did Lucas remember what it was that he was supposed to be doing. He placed his hand on Eliott's bare chest and pushed him back down again slightly harder than he had intended, lingering for a moment with the contact to enjoy the feel of Eliott's heart racing against his palm in stark contrast to the calm facade that he was putting on. Eliott let out a little sigh of faux annoyance – as evidenced by the amused twinkle in his eyes – as he bounced back against the mattress and arched an eyebrow a fraction as though to say _now what?_

Which, honestly, was a very good question.

More often than not when they were in bed together Eliott would always go for the neck first and so that was what Lucas did, leaning down to press his lips against the skin just below his boyfriends jaw who tilted his head obligingly in order to give him better access. Lucas had never really felt any need to leave any kind of mark before (his friends had commented more than once on Eliott's inability to take his eyes off Lucas even in public places so he hadn't felt the need to stake his claim) but Eliott sometimes did in the heat of the moment and so he pressed several nibbling kisses along the expanse of skin presented to him until he reached the hollow where Eliott's neck joined his shoulder and bit down a little bit harder until the body beneath him jerked slightly and Eliott hissed out something from between his teeth. Though whether the sound was one of pleasure or of surprise Lucas didn't actually know because he was already too focused on what to do next to pay attention.

As he pressed a couple of soothing kisses to the mark that he had left Lucas' mind was already racing ahead, trying to remember all of the things that Eliott did that had him writhing in pleasure, and he started pressing methodical kisses in a direct line down Eliott's sternum. He swerved to the side to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he smoothed a hand across the other before rapidly switching over so that they both got equal attention. _Keep going_ his mind supplied and so he did, continuing to drag his lips in their careful path downwards. Beneath him he could feel the muscles in Eliott's abdomen twitching and he felt a little stab of pride until he actually flicked his eyes upwards and realised it was because his boyfriend was chewing on his own knuckles in order to stop himself from laughing. All at once Lucas' thoughts came to a crashing halt and, feeling wounded, he sat up with his arms crossing over his chest. The pride had soured and turned into a solid lump in the pit of his stomach.

“What?”

“Nothing... nothing... it's just-” To his credit Eliott really did seem to be trying to suppress his smile, biting on his lower lip and sucking in his cheeks, but it wasn't happening fast enough for Lucas' liking and so he took a half hearted swipe at his chest in reproach. “-it's just I can _hear_ you thinking too much.”

Lucas couldn't do much about the way his cheeks flooded with colour, flushing a pink he was pretty sure was visible even in the room's soft lighting, but through sheer force of will he did manage to arch an eyebrow and keep most of the petulant tone out of his voice as he replied evenly, “I'm just doing what you usually do.”

“Exactly!” Eliott responded as though Lucas had just proved his very point. He smoothed one hand up Lucas' thigh but brought the other up to his own head, tapping his finger against his temple. “You got a little mental checklist going on up here?”

Eliott still had the amused little grin on his face but when it became apparent that Lucas wasn't going to be joining in the smile faded and something more serious clouded his expression. He pushed himself upright into a sitting position so that they were chest to chest and, with Lucas still sitting on Eliott's thighs, eye to eye as well. His hand moved to wind into the hair at the back of Lucas' head, curling deeper until they were scratching at his scalp. Usually that was enough to have him melting into a puddle of goo but he was far too tense for that.

For the most part Lucas liked to think that he had gotten a handle on a fair number of his insecurities. He had used to wonder what could possibly be appealing about himself in the eyes of the most gorgeous man on the planet (that wasn't even his own bias it was an irrevocable fact like the sky being blue or Basile needing to learn that nobody wanted to hear about his sex life) until Eliott had whispered each and every reason against his bare skin as Lucas had shivered and panted beneath him and realised that it didn't matter so long as Eliott continued to keep his eyes on him. Or he had worried that his fumbling inexperience would be frustrating even though Eliott had never been anything less than calm and patient until he realised that sex could be awkward regardless and that even Eliott could sometimes knock their teeth together in eagerness or get tangled up in his clothes when trying to remove them. Even his deeply ingrained backwards attitude in regards to his sexual orientation and masculinity was being unpicked and he no longer felt a sickening lurch in his stomach whenever Eliott called him beautiful instead of handsome or he found himself being swept along into dancing to Beyonce in the kitchen with Mika.

However, the one thing that still occasionally haunted the recesses of his mind was the thought of the mysterious 'others' – the ones that had come before Lucas and which he had never asked about. His talk with Lucille had certainly gone a way to convincing him that he wasn't like them, that Eliott was actually serious about him, but sometimes he couldn't shake off the thought of other people being where he was. Touching Eliott. Making him feel good. Eliott had taken most of his firsts (all of them, really, if he counted all the first times with a man) but it wasn't the same the other way around. There was always going to be someone who had gotten there before Lucas and on his darker days he couldn't help but wonder whether Eliott thought about it sometimes. Whether he felt those phantom hands when he closed his eyes.

“Why are you so nervous about all of this? I thought you wanted it?” Eliott asked quietly, bringing him out of his thoughts. His hand slid from Lucas' hair, the heat of his palm like a brand against his collar bone where it rested for only a moment before moving again. He gripped Lucas' chin, gently but nevertheless firm enough that he was forced to look up and directly into Eliott's eyes which were still impossibly soft, and Lucas felt the warmth of it flood all the way down to his toes. He exhaled a shaky breath, feeling the fight drain out of his limbs.

“I _do_. I just want to make you feel good,” He muttered, deciding that maybe if he closed his eyes it might make the words come out easier. Even though he was only a couple of years younger than Eliott he had never felt so young, so inexperienced, so _stupid_. “I know that there are others who have done it better-”

Once again Lucas found himself interrupted, this time by Eliott's finger pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes again slowly, finding himself almost going cross-eyed as Eliott pressed himself closer until they were resting forehead to forehead, Eliott's warm breath on his lips making them tingle.

“Lucas-” With them so close he could see the realisation blooming within Eliott's eyes and, really, he shouldn't have been surprised. His boyfriend had always been able to read him like an open book. “-there's no one that can do it better than you.”

The sound that Lucas made was part laugh and part groan of exasperation because, yes, the words were sweet but they were also exactly the sort of thing he had been hoping to avoid. He didn't need to be pitied or patronized.

“You're my boyfriend, of course you have to say that.”

“No you idiot-” Despite the words there was no frustration in Eliott's tone, just fondness, and he was still looking at Lucas with those impossibly soft eyes. “-there can't be anyone who can do it better than you because there hasn't _been_ anyone else I've wanted to do this with.”

For the second time in just a short while Lucas found himself unable to do anything except stare at Eliott who, he was actually a little surprised to note, had a faint blush high up on his cheeks. His boyfriend ducked his head slightly under the scrutiny, clearing his throat, before lifting his eyes again resolutely to meet Lucas'.

“You mean...?”

“You're the first.”

“But you've-”

“ _The first_.”

It really wasn't fair to be repeating the same words as the night that everything had changed forever because Lucas' heart already felt like it was going to explode without having to be reminded of the railway tunnel. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and the tight band of anxious nerves around his chest loosened. Nobody else had done this. Nobody else had gotten to see Eliott at his most trusting and vulnerable (and nobody else was ever going to if he got his way). Just Lucas. Seemingly without conscious effort on either side they were kissing again, Lucas' hands curling tightly in Eliott's hair and Eliott's hands smoothing up and down Lucas' spine.

“Besides-” Eliott murmured against his lips after a moment and one of his hands slipped down to curl loosely around Lucas' cock which, up until that moment, he hadn't noticed had been starting to flag from how focused his thoughts had been on other things. “-everything you do makes me feel good.”

The touch was too dry, too feather light, to actually wring any pleasure from him but Lucas sucked in a sharp breath anyway as Eliott gave a couple of slow strokes in an attempt to coax him back to being fully hard. His gaze flicked downwards briefly, toes curling at the sight of Eliott's long fingers wrapped around him, before just as quickly returning to his boyfriend's face. Eliott's lips quirked into a lopsided grin, eyes sparking again, and Lucas' mind went blank as he surged forward again to press their lips together and Eliott's laugh of delight as they went toppling back over onto the mattress again was swallowed by Lucas' mouth.

The second time around Lucas didn't think he just _felt_. He pressed himself down so that they were as close as physically possible, feeling the pleased hum that Eliott gave vibrating against his own chest as well. Sometimes it felt like their bodies had been designed for each other because they somehow always found the perfect angle at which to slot together to grind against each other and so that was exactly what Lucas did as he stroked his hands over Eliott's cheekbones, his jaw and any other inch of skin that he could reach whilst they kissed. There wasn't any kind of pattern or predictability to his wandering hands and his grinding rhythm was completely out of sync with Eliott's but that didn't matter because it was still enough to drive them both into a frenzy, panting hard as the pleasure mounted between them.

It was with a measure of self control that Lucas hadn't actually known he had possessed that he managed to slow his hips and pull himself away before his mind became so fogged with lust that he just got them both off right there and then like the first few times they had gone to bed together. He gave one more kiss to Eliott's lips, plump and shiny, before shuffling himself back down again on the mattress, skimming a path with his hands down his boyfriend's torso and across his hips as he did so. Eliott was fully hard, leaking slightly against his stomach, and Lucas couldn't help the way that he licked his lips in anticipation. He shot a quick glance upwards, the only warning that Eliott was going to get before he gripped the base of his cock and wrapped his lips around the head in one movement. Above him he heard the solid thump of Eliott's head as it hit the pillow and his name and a few choice swear words gasped towards the ceiling like a prayer.

If there was at least one thing that Lucas was able to take some confidence in it was that he knew the best ways to get Eliott to fall apart with his mouth alone. He had, after all, spent many nights (and mornings... and afternoons...) with Eliott's hands in his hair gently guiding his movements and his soft voice murmuring encouragement and praise and he was determined to put it all to good use. With one hand still idly pumping the base of Eliott's cock he flattened his tongue and sank himself down slowly until his lips were touching his own fingers and there was not a single inch not covered by his mouth or his hand. Lucas felt almost every muscle in Eliott's body tense and he quickly moved his other hand to brace against Eliott's hip just in case but his boyfriend arched his back and gave only the slightest of thrusts upwards, an involuntary movement, before he was able to take back control and hold himself still.

Breathing carefully through his nose the way that Eliott had showed him he held his position for a moment, keeping his boyfriend enveloped in wet heat, before he hollowed his cheeks and began moving up and down. He heard Eliott swear and another thump as his head connected with the pillow again but he knew that that wouldn't last for long. Eliott loved watching him. His eyes were always full of reverence like he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Indeed the thought had barely even finished crossing Lucas' mind before he felt the body beneath him moving and he glanced up through his lashes as his boyfriend pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he was looking down, chest heaving and a light sheen of sweat already covering his body. Their eyes met and stayed that way for what felt like an eternity with Lucas knowing that his own were probably blown just as wide and glazed over as Eliott's were.

“Fuck,” Eliott groaned, his voice low and rough in the way that sent all sorts of pavlovian tingles through Lucas' body. “Look at you. You're going to kill me.”

Lucas hummed his agreement, making Eliott's muscles tense again, and held their eye contact for a little while longer, enjoying the warmth that it sparked in his chest, before he returned his attention to the task at hand. He began to move his head a little bit faster, focusing most of his attention on swirling his tongue around the sensitive area at the tip, whilst he began to pump his hand in sync. Eliott groaned low in his throat and Lucas felt him shifting his weight onto one elbow so that he could move his other arm down to cover Lucas' hand where it was splayed against his boyfriend's hip still, lacing their fingers together. Once more he lost track of time for a while, everything going hazy around him except for the warm weight on his tongue and the low gasps and murmured words from above him. Usually he liked teasing, drawing things out as long as possible, but that wasn't the point of what they were doing so he moved as efficiently as possible until eventually he felt Eliott give his hand a sudden squeeze, hard enough that he was surprised he didn't feel the joints in his fingers crack.

“Lucas...” The voice was sharp, a warning, and he knew that his boyfriend was giving him the opportunity to pull away before he finished but that wasn't what Lucas wanted. He slowed slightly in acknowledgement but didn't stop, instead shooting a slightly determined look up at Eliott who immediately seemed to recognize the look if the slight widening of his eyes was any indication.

Eliott's hand shot to his hair but his attempt at guiding Lucas away coincided with Lucas' plunging movement downward, wanting to take his boyfriend as deep as he could, so the resulting pull was far harder than usual. A startled moan was forced out of him as all sorts of sensations which they were absolutely going to have to explore at another time shot through his body (hardwired straight to his dick mostly) but he reluctantly did as his boyfriend wanted and pulled away. Eliott looked just as dazed and surprised but quickly loosened his hold and massaged his fingers against Lucas' scalp soothingly instead. “Fuck, sorry, I couldn't let you. I was... I was gonna come.”

It was probably a little bit ridiculous to still feel pride whenever he heard such things but Lucas couldn't help looking pleased with himself as he sat himself up a little straighter, wiping a hand across the back of his mouth and raising an eyebrow pointedly. “That was the point.”

He could remember back to his first time, how nervous and instinctively tense he had been, and so he had hoped that getting his boyfriend off first he might be a little bit more relaxed. Eliott, however, merely laughed a little bit breathlessly and said, “Not until I've felt you in me.”

And Lucas was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at the exact same moment his neglected dick gave a little twitch which was a conflict of emotions if there ever was one because he didn't think he would ever get used to Eliott's easy confidence sometimes in regards to their bedroom activity. It had taken him a long while to be able to voice his own desires – and he still sometimes got tongue tied whenever Eliott looked at him with any kind of intensity – but Eliott had never really had that problem.

“Okay, fine, I get it...” Lucas somehow managed to mutter despite his mouth having gone completely dry. Without needing to be asked Eliott bent one leg and pulled it further up the bed, heel braced against the mattress, and let it drop open further to give more room in a move that had Lucas swallowing hard. The faint tendrils of nervousness were starting to creep in again and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable that his hands were shaking ever so slightly as he placed them back on Eliott's body, stroking from his waist to the dip of his hip and back again, and tried to work out the best way to proceed.

“Do you need me to turn over?” Eliott asked, like he was mistaking Lucas' hesitation for something else, and shifted onto his side as though making a move like he was about to do just that. “It might be easier to see what you're doing.”

Lucas shook his head vehemently from side to side so quickly that it almost made him dizzy and grabbed hold of Eliott's ankle, using his grip to yank his boyfriend backwards until he was flat on his back on the mattress again. He would rather dislocate every bone that he had in his hand than give up the opportunity to watch every emotion, no matter how tiny, flicker across his boyfriend's face.

“No way! I want to be able to see you.” It was only as he leaned over to retrieve the lube from the bedside table (they didn't even try to hide it anymore as Eliott's parents only cared that they were being safe and Lucas' roommates had both seen and heard far too much for him to be embarrassed any more) did he realise that maybe Eliott had said it more for his own benefit against Lucas' clumsy, inexperienced fingers. “Uh... I mean, unless _you_ might be more comfortable.”

Eliott's expression softened again and Lucas could almost hear the _'I want to see you too_ ' as though they had some kind of direct link into each other's brains but he was glad that the words weren't actually said out loud because his heart already felt like it was going to burst from their earlier conversation. Instead Eliott merely held his gaze for a moment before giving a little shrug and said, “No, this is fine.”

His boyfriend did, however, reach up behind himself and started groping around for another pillow which he extricated with difficulty before placing it under his hips, lifting them off the bed and providing a much better angle. To his credit Lucas only stopped for approximately ten seconds to soak in the sight in front of him – in which Eliott didn't even wriggle self consciously like Lucas would have done had the roles been reversed – before he popped the cap on the lube. He was maybe a little bit generous with the amount that he squeezed out because some of it immediately dripped onto Eliott's thigh and slid down onto the sheets beneath but other than letting out a small hiss at the cool sensation his boyfriend made no complaint about the fact that he was going to have to wash the bedding again when it had only been a day since they were clean on.

Unable to help himself Lucas hesitated for a moment longer, like he was giving Eliott a chance to change his mind, but when he glanced up at his boyfriend he was met only with heavy lidded eyes and slightly parted lips and so he carefully slid his fingers downwards. Truthfully he was probably spreading the lube everywhere as he did so which couldn't have been overly pleasant but again there were no complaints and certainly not when he found Eliott's entrance whereupon he was gifted with a hitched breath and the sight of his boyfriend's hands clenching in the sheets. Once more he reminded himself that this wasn't about teasing and so he circled the rim only a couple of times, feeling the muscles fluttering, before waiting until Eliott took a deliberately deep breath inwards and then pushed himself in to the knuckle on the exhale.

“Ah, shit, Lucas,” Eliott gasped and Lucas stopped to rub Eliott's thigh soothingly with his other hand, thinking he had hurt him, but his boyfriend merely bit his lip and shook his head, “No, I mean, it's good. Keep going.”

So he did. He flexed his finger back and forth a few times, sliding in a little bit easier each time, and bit his lip in a mirror image of his boyfriend when he heard Eliott's breathing starting to get a little heavier and faster. That was what spurred him to continue through the awkwardness (because it was painfully obvious that he didn't know which direction to move his fingers in) and before he knew it he had three fingers in to the second knuckle and was scissoring them apart as best as he could. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be and he wondered whether Eliott had done this to himself before – maybe fantasized about Lucas when he was alone and if that wasn't the most dizzying thought ever – but he never actually managed to ask because when he twisted his hand and crooked his fingers in a new direction Eliott suddenly arched off the mattress with a moan and that effectively derailed any and all thoughts in his head. The tight heat clenching around his fingers knocked the breath out of him and as he scrambled to hit that same spot again, to elicit the same reaction from Eliott, he couldn't stop himself from imagining how good it would feel around a certain other part of his anatomy.

“ _Fuck_. Eliott, can I...? I need...” He managed to choke out, hoping that his boyfriend was able to interpret his wordless request. He would have kept on with the fingering if Eliott had felt like he needed it but he wasn't going to lie about the intense relief he felt when Eliott nodded because he needed to be in him. He needed to feel him properly. To make him feel good. It suddenly felt like the only thing in the world that mattered and he dropped down to kiss him again, putting almost all of his weight on Eliott so that there was no part of them that wasn't in contact and poured all of his love and thankfulness that he was being trusted with this into the kiss in the hopes that Eliott understood. Judging from the way Eliott kissed back with just as much intensity Lucas liked to think that he had.

It was only when he felt the rise and fall of Eliott's chest beneath him starting to get a little laboured did he pull back and prop himself up again to take his weight back (his boyfriend would probably have gladly suffocated to death before complaining) and was hit with a sudden awful realisation. He hadn't picked up the condoms when he'd reached for the lube. That meant that he was going to have to stop touching Eliott in order to be able to fetch them and he wasn't sure his body was going to be able to cope with that. They sat on the bedside table, taunting him, but no matter how hard he glared at them they refused to be intimidated into magically appearing in his hands.

“I'm not going anywhere y'know,” Eliott said in amusement, having clearly followed Lucas' gaze to see what he was looking at, and even though objectively Lucas knew that it was still a few heartbeats more before he managed to make himself move.

The scant few seconds it took Lucas to remove himself from Eliott's presence and reach for the bedside table felt like the longest and coldest of his life and maybe that was a little bit overdramatic but as he settled himself back between his boyfriend's legs Lucas' whole body was practically vibrating with anticipation and excitement and it was like he was about to burst out of his skin. It certainly didn't help that after clumsily tearing open the condom with his teeth he then had to roll it down, stroking himself a few times with a lube slick hand to make sure he was fully covered, and he tilted his head upwards so that he was staring at the ceiling instead because he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle looking at Eliott. Pointedly he ignored the amused sounding chuckle that came from beneath him and only shuffled back closer between Eliott's legs when he had taken several deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

“Are you sure?” He said when he was finally able to look at Eliott again only to immediately feel the heat rising to his cheeks. What he had _meant_ to say was 'are you ready?' like Eliott did whenever their positions were reversed but instead it sounded more like he was giving him an opportunity to change his mind, to back out and decide that he didn't want go through with it after all. He couldn't help it though; there was still a part of him that couldn't quite believe that Eliott of all people, the most perfect human being Lucas had ever known, would want to do this with him. The boy who had spent months, _years_ , running away from himself.

He could tell that Eliott noticed the slip up in words, for of course he would, because his features softened ever so slightly and his eyes flickered back and forth over his face like he was trying to read something there. Instead of saying anything, however, he just reached out one of his hands, which Lucas grabbed out of habit, and squeezed tightly.

And surprisingly enough it worked.

After nodding, more to himself than anything, Lucas took a shaky breath before gripping himself at the base and starting to guide himself towards his boyfriend. The slick slide of the lube and the fact that he couldn't actually see much from the angle that he was at meant that it took a couple of tries to get himself lined up properly but then he felt himself catch on the rim and they both inhaled sharply. The initial breach, he knew from experience, was always the most intense and despite going as slow as he possibly could he was still able to catch the way that Eliott tensed and a muscle in his jaw twitched like he was trying to suppress a wince. He forced himself to let go of Eliott's hand and moved it to his thigh instead, rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles in an attempt to get him to relax.

It was a painstaking process getting fully seated, no more than a fraction of an inch each time, but Lucas bore with the trembling in his limbs and the fog in his mind because Eliott had been gentle, so gentle, on his first time and he needed to do the same. By the time his hips were all but flush to Eliott's skin his muscles were beginning to ache from holding himself still and he could feel a bead of sweat making a line down his spine. Everything was so hot and tight and his head was spinning and his skin was buzzing with electricity and he felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs...

“Just breathe,” Eliott murmured and really that should have been Lucas' line, he thought, because he wasn't the one with a dick currently up his ass. Except he might have said something of the sort out loud because Eliott laughed then and a combination of the vibration and the feeling of him clenching down on Lucas in rippling waves was enough to make him feel dizzy. He gasped like a man half drowned and had to bite down hard on his lower lip, trying to distract himself so that he didn't come straight away before they could get to the main event.

“C'mere.” Eliott extended one arm up, an invitation, and Lucas didn't think as he dropped down immediately to kiss him, planting his elbows either side of Eliott's head and caging him in. The angle forced Eliott into a bend and must have pushed Lucas further in because his boyfriend hissed some more swear words into the space between them but before Lucas could apologize or try to pull back a little Eliott hooked his arm around his neck and locked him into place. The kisses they exchanged lacked any kind of finesse or rhythm and they knocked teeth and noses a couple of times but Lucas didn't care because it was just a distraction whilst they waited for Lucas' heart to stop feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest and for Eliott's legs to relax from where they were gripped tightly around Lucas' waist.

After a few minutes Lucas' breathing had evened out to a more normal pace and as the legs on either side of him relaxed and fell open Eliott shifted slightly beneath him. At first he assumed that he was just trying to get comfortable but then he did it again, a deliberately slow figure of eight grind that shot sparks of electricity up Lucas' spine. He pulled back just enough to look down at Eliott who raised his eyebrows innocently, though the whole effect was ruined by the wicked grin that had managed to work its way onto his face.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He asked and was pleased with the way that he managed to get all of the words out with only a small crack of his voice in the middle.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Eliott hummed casually at the exact same moment that both of his hands slid downwards and grabbed handfuls of Lucas' ass, squeezing hard enough that he yelped indignantly.

The glare that Lucas tried to level at his boyfriend probably wasn't all that effective given the fact that he was fairly sure his cheeks were flushed pink and he felt positively wrecked but he didn't try and retaliate any further because, frankly, his brain wasn't exactly what was in control right then and his lower half had far more interesting things that it wanted to be doing. Instead he pushed himself up a little more so that he was propped up with his hands either side of Eliott's head and rolled his hips so that he pulled back a couple of inches and then pressed back in. He would have been slightly embarrassed about the groan that left him, like all the air had been punched out of his lungs, were it not for the fact that Eliott made a similar sound and it spurred Lucas into doing it again. And again.

Each movement was almost painfully slow and careful – no more than a few inches each time - because Eliott's body had instinctively tensed a little and the tight heat bordered on almost too much but though Lucas almost obsessively scanned Eliott's face for a sign that he needed to stop he came up with none. Instead Eliott was staring back at him determinedly, something that somehow felt more intimate than anything else they were doing, as he forced himself to breathe calmly until finally his muscles relaxed and the slide started to become easier. Not long after Eliott seemed comfortable enough to start moving his own body again, lifting his hands up near his head to grip Lucas' wrists for a few thrusts and then sliding them upwards to stroke over his shoulders and his sides in a move that had Lucas' skin tingling in their wake.

It was only then did Lucas start to move a little bit faster, to start chasing after the pleasure properly, but though it started up a pleasant wave of sensation through him and Eliott was letting out soft moans that were far from protest it still wasn't enough. He needed _more_. The angle wasn't conducive to giving more than just shallow thrusts and he couldn't get the leverage to pick up any kind of speed. Slightly reluctantly then he disentangled himself from Eliott and pushed himself upright so that he was on his knees, tapping his fingers against his boyfriend's legs until he got the hint and hooked them a little bit higher around Lucas' waist. At first Lucas temporarily mourned the loss of the warmth from where their upper halves had been pressed together but that was quickly forgotten about when it became apparent that he could indeed get a far better angle and pace going from where he was.

The view of his boyfriend spread out beneath him was definitely a plus as well.

No longer able to reach him Eliott had one arm thrown up over his head, curling loosely into his own hair, whilst his other rested on his chest, stroking absently over a nipple. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, breathy little pants and gasps escaping him every time that Lucas pushed in like he couldn't help the way that they were being driven out of him. Lucas couldn't help but think back to when they first met; back when even amongst his confidence and flirting Eliott had had a way of looking hunched in on himself at times like he didn't want to appear noticed and his walls preventing people from getting too close, protecting them from himself, were a mile high. It had always been Lucas' desire to knock those walls down, to get to the real Eliott, and now his boyfriend was as open and relaxed as he had ever seen him, every emotion displayed across his whole body. The sight was enough to have Lucas' heart squeezing and his hips stuttering in their movements.

“I love you,” He blurted out without thinking about it because, well, he _did._ There was a warmth blooming in his chest and spreading throughout his body in a tingling wave that he was almost certain wasn't just arousal and it was making him feel a little light headed. Eliott was trusting him with so much; not just with what they were doing right then but in every other aspect of his life as well. He had held out the broken pieces of himself – the best parts and the worst parts all jumbled together – and trusted that Lucas wouldn't drop or break them further.

“I love you too,” Eliott replied with far more patience than Lucas would have had if he was in his boyfriend's position. Or so he thought until his boyfriend jerked his leg so that he lightly kicked Lucas in the back of the thigh with his heel in a move that made him jump and the both of them groan from the friction. “But if you don't start moving again I'm afraid I _will_ have to break up with you.”

It was an empty threat of course and though Lucas knew they both knew that he still made an exaggerated show of sighing as though he was being hugely inconvenienced before obediently doing what he had been told. He pulled out almost all of the way and then pushed back in in one smooth stroke that had Eliott moaning softly and had Lucas' toes curling as electricity surged up his spine.

As he worked his way back to his previous pace he was dimly aware that one of Eliott's hands had wandered downwards to curl around his cock, pulling at himself in tandem with Lucas' thrusts. For the briefest of moments Lucas felt a surge of primal, irrational possessiveness – he didn't want to share Eliott with anyone and only _he_ should be allowed to touch his dick – and he was tempted to knock Eliott's hand out of the way and replace it with his own but then logic returned and he realised that he was jealous of the very person the damn thing belonged to. At any rate his mind was starting to fog and go hazy and he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to do the job properly. Instead he slid his hands to grip at Eliott's hips, fingers properly pressing hard enough to leave marks, and focused all of his energy on keeping his thrusts firm and even.

For a while they both lost themselves, the only sounds in the room the sound of skin meeting skin and their combined ragged breathing interspersed with the occasional louder groan or murmur of each other's names. Eliott's eyes had closed and Lucas might have been disappointed were it not the for the fact that the sight of the rest of him more than made up for it as he alternated between rocking back to meet Lucas' thrusts and pushing forward into his own fist, his other hand still stroking and scratching across his chest. Heat was unfurling rapidly within Lucas' body and every nerve within his body felt like it was alight as he felt the familiar tension beginning to build in his muscles.

“Close. So close.” He managed to gasp out which immediately got Eliott's attention. His boyfriend opened his eyes again, lust blown and slightly wild, and Lucas had no idea whether Eliott just mouthed the words ' _come for me_ ' or whether he had actually spoken out loud because all he could hear was his own heartbeat thundering in his ears.

At that point Lucas gave up on rhythm completely and his thrusts turned erratic and shallow as he desperately changed angles with each one, trying to find the spot that he knew from experience would have Eliott seeing stars. He knew that he found it the moment that Eliott's body arched and he clenched tightly around Lucas and it was nothing at all like how it had felt around his fingers. They both swore loudly in sync – _holy fuck_ – because everything was so tight and so hot and so perfect and even though he knew it was impossible he wished he could stay in the moment forever. Just like this.

Lucas' vision flickered at the edges and the heat he could feel building within him was almost unbearable but he managed several more short thrusts before Eliott moaned out his name – just those simple two syllables but with the weight of a thousand emotions behind it – and Lucas was gone. His mind and his body unravelled at the same time and he was fairly certain his vision blacked out for a few seconds as he dropped bonelessly down on top of Eliott again, pressed as deep as he physically could, and shivered his way through the waves of pleasure that pulsed throughout his body. Dimly he was aware of one of Eliott's hands combing through his hair and could feel the vibrations rumbling through into his own body as he murmured what he assumed were encouraging words of praise.

It was several long moments before the aftershocks faded and Lucas was able to recollect his fractured thoughts and start to piece them back into a semblance of coherency. Everything was warm and he could feel Eliott's rapid heartbeat against his own chest but there was something else as well, something digging into his stomach, and he realised with a jolt that Eliott's hand was trapped between them, still wrapped around his own cock, and that he was still very much hard.

“Shit. Fuck. Let me just-” Lucas' body still felt weak and wobbly but he was relieved to note that Eliott looked more fondly amused than he did frustrated as he pushed himself back up again and pulled out of Eliott's body – both of them wincing slightly at the stimulation – before fumbling to remove the condom. After knotting and chucking it haphazardly over the side of the bed where he knew the bin was located he returned his attention back to his boyfriend, skimming his hands up his thighs before threading his fingers through Eliott's own so that they were joined. “Show me. Show me how you need it.”

Eliott had jumped slightly at the initial touch of Lucas' hand but his words seemed to have an effect for he gave a shiver of his own and let out a shaky exhale that might have been a sigh of relief before he began to stroke his cock in long, quick strokes. Despite still feeling a little orgasm-drunk Lucas did his best to match Eliott's pace – following every twist and subtle change in grip - and trusted that his boyfriend knew the best way to make himself feel good in the moment.

He kept his eyes downwards, focusing solely on what he was doing, but he could feel Eliott staring at him and so after a moment he lifted his gaze and raised his eyebrows slightly. Eliott had been looking dazed and maybe even a little reverential but when they made eye contact he grinned at him and blew him an exaggerated air kiss which made Lucas roll his eyes slightly but nevertheless lean forward to kiss him properly. The angle wasn't the most comfortable, especially not when Eliott brought his other hand up to knot in his hair and keep him there, but he put up with it because the pace his boyfriend was setting with his hand was becoming sloppier and he could feel the muscles beneath him starting to tense in a very familiar way.

After a particular twist of his wrist Eliott came with a muffled moan into Lucas' mouth and his fingers still curled in Lucas' hair, tight enough that he couldn't pull back completely but loose enough that he could slip down and press his face into the junction of Eliott's neck and shoulder, mouthing at the damp skin there while the body beneath him trembled. Just like himself not long ago Eliott took a few moments to recover and Lucas waited patiently until the hand in his hair went from gripping to softly stroking to finally slack and dropping down onto the mattress again.

With one last kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder Lucas pushed himself upright in order to fully admire the sight of a blissed out Eliott. There was nothing else in the world that Lucas liked to look at more and he always felt a little surge of pride because _he_ had done that. He had been the one to make him feel good. Eliott looked – and the moniker had never been so apt – well and truly fucked. His hair was a chaotic mess against the pillow, some of it sticking to his forehead and curling around his ears, and his eyes were hazy and lidded. His skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, painted with stripes of white across his stomach.

“You're so...” Lucas bit his lip and shook his head in disbelief, not even able to produce a word that could accurately envelop everything that he felt. Feeling suddenly emboldened he didn't stop to allow any embarrassment to take hold and swiftly shuffled down the bed a fraction until he could get his mouth on Eliott's abdomen, laving the area with his tongue to clean up the mess and get the taste of his boyfriend. Above him he felt Eliott jerk slightly and he glanced up, worried that he had made things weird, but Eliott was staring at him with a dazed expression and his mouth hanging slightly open like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

“ _Lucas_ , shit, that-” The moment he was done Eliott hauled him upwards with a firm grip on his biceps and rolled them, shoving him into the mattress and kissing him with fierce intensity like he was chasing the taste of himself in Lucas' mouth. If Lucas had not just had one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in a while Eliott's solid weight and feral demeanour would absolutely have had him hard in a matter of seconds.

“Enough, enough-” He laughed weakly instead, pushing at his boyfriend's shoulder playfully. “-I can't get hard again there's physically nothing left in me.”

Eliott was still panting slightly but he grinned as well and, after licking his lips in an exaggerated manner, planted one last open mouthed kiss on Lucas' lips before flopping sideways onto his back on the mattress. He extended an arm outwards and wiggled his fingers invitingly until Lucas shuffled over into his hold, laying on his stomach half sprawled across Eliott's chest and tucking his head just under his boyfriend's chin as he breathed in the warm scent of his skin.

“Well that wasn't so bad, was it?” He said in an attempt at a joke which he realised was seen through immediately when Eliott tightened his hold on him enough that it was actually almost painful and even though they couldn't see each other's faces he could practically feel the eye roll that was sent in his direction. The faint knot of insecurity that had been trying to tighten again barely even had chance to settle in before it eased.

“It was perfect,” Eliott responded quietly. Which wasn't true – objectively that was just fact – but maybe that was okay. Maybe it didn't have to be technically flawless for it to still be exactly what they needed. A little like their relationship, now that he thought about it. Either way Lucas decided not to argue and a moment passed before he felt Eliott's lips pressing against his hair and then his voice murmuring, “How long have you been wanting to do that?”

From his position it wasn't easy for Lucas to shrug but he made a valiant attempt at it anyway because there was no timeline – not exactly. It was like being asked to pin-point the exact moment that he fell in love when in reality it was an amalgamation of everything that they had been through and done for each other. It was impossible.

“A while.” Another moment of quiet passed before his thoughts drifted back to the complete lack of hesitation Eliott had had about the whole thing. “And you?”

“Same. A while.”

Eliott gave a little huff of laughter that stirred the hairs on the top of Lucas' head and sent vibrations through Lucas' own body. He pressed himself closer to the sound, resting his cheek right above where Eliott's heart was, and gave a contented little sigh when he felt his boyfriend's hand smoothing down his back.

“Hey, Lucas?” Eliott sounded scarily serious when he spoke next and a little thrill of nerves ran through Lucas' body, making the hairs on his arms stand up. With a hand braced on Eliott's chest he pushed himself up so that he could look at him properly. His boyfriend did indeed have his features schooled into his best neutral expression but there was a sparkle in his eyes and the corner of his lips were twitching ever so slightly. “Let's not leave things like that so long next time, okay? That was hot.”

Lucas rolled his eyes with a groan and flopped inelegantly back down, though he was fairly sure that Eliott would be able to feel his smile against his skin. He had no idea how long they lay like that in companionable silence, Eliott tracing his fingers up and down his spine and Lucas mapping similarly idle paths across his boyfriend's chest, but surprisingly enough he didn't feel drowsy like he expected. His mind was still buzzing and his skin tingled like there was an electric current being run just beneath the surface. With a slightly annoyed huff he shifted around, trying to get comfortable, only to let out a small groan when he felt a faint twinging ache in some of his muscles, especially in his abdomen and thighs. Clearly he had not been focusing on the right areas whenever he worked out.

“Bits of me ache I didn't realise existed,” He complained, lightly slapping his palm against Eliott's chest as though it was somehow his fault. Which it was, in a way, due to him being unfairly irresistible in every way possible. “I don't know how you do it.”

“Well, you know...” Eliott hummed casually and that seemed like far too modest of a response and so once again Lucas inelegantly pushed himself up onto his elbow so that he could eye his boyfriend suspiciously. Eliott was grinning, of course, and as soon as they made eye contact he wiggled his eyebrows. “...it takes a lot of practice.”

It really should not have been endearing and it _definitely_ should not have been arousing but even so – despite his words from not long ago – Lucas felt a twinge of heat unfurling somewhere in his abdomen. He raised his own eyebrows a fraction in return, tilting his head and parting his lips ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah?”

In total Lucas had maybe two seconds to appreciate the way that Eliott's eyes darkened at the familiar challenge before his boyfriend pounced.

“Oh _yes_.”


End file.
